


Peace

by themadmage



Series: WTJWD-verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Forgiveness, Gen, Ghost Lily Evans Potter, Heart-to-Heart, Regret, Snape's Worst Memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmage/pseuds/themadmage
Summary: While Harry sleeps, Lily and Severus discuss the past and the future.A side story to my Well That Just Won't Do universe, taking place during the summer before second year. (So a bit of a flashback if you're reading as I post.) Could be read as a one-shot if you wanted - all you'd need to know is Lily's ghost accompanies Harry after her death, he was sorted into Slytherin and removed from the Dursley's after beginning Hogwarts, and he is temporarily staying with Professor Snape during the summer.





	Peace

"Severus?" Lily called as loudly as she dared from ten feet outside Harry's bedroom. She wouldn't change her decision to stay with Harry for the world, but a slightly longer tether would be nice. It made it difficult to have adult conversations. 

Like the conversation she'd been needing to have with Severus since she told him off after Harry's first Potions class. She'd been in close proximity with her one-time friend for almost a year now, first at Hogwarts and then as a guest in his house, but there had been no opportunity to discuss their history. Harry didn't need to be involved with that, and his presence wouldn't endear him to Severus. 

It was late now and Harry was sleeping more soundly than usual. Lily knew Severus would still be awake, which made this the perfect time to talk.

 

Severus came into the hallway. "Lily? Is something wrong?"

"Harry is fine. I was hoping you and I could talk, since he's asleep. I think we're overdue."

Severus' expression tightened a bit, but he nodded his assent. "Is this the farthest you can travel?" At Lily's nod, he conjured himself a chair and sat down.

"Aside from one class we won't mention you've been decent to Harry, but I feel like you keep him in a bit of a blind spot. Is it because of me, him, or his father?"

Severus took a fortifying breath. "It is the combination. I allowed my temper and my grudge against Potter senior to get the better of me at first, and then distanced myself to prevent it happening again. I was also unsure what your wishes were in regards to my contact with him, given the nature of our last encounter while you- lived." 

Lily smiled kindly. "I know I'm dead, Severus. We've both had over a decade now to adjust to it, so I hope we don't have to dance around the idea now. As for Harry, I hope that you can be someone he feels like he can go to when he needs help. He has me, of course, and he'll have Sirius and Remus, but he's not much like any of us. My sister saw to that. We're all pure Gryffindors. As much as I believe houses shouldn't matter, being a Slytherin does say something about his personality and how he differs from the people who will be caring for him. I think he might relate better to you, and you'll understand him on a level we can't, if you give it a chance."

"I can try to be more - attentive to the boy."

"Thank you, Severus. As for our last encounter, I put it behind me a long time ago."

"But I called you-"

"I remember. You don't need to say it again now. But we were barely sixteen, and now you're thirty-two and I'm dead. And you did apologize, even if I wasn't ready to hear it yet."

"Why weren't you? Why were we unable to reconcile while you were still alive?"

Lily appeared to sigh. "Calling me a name wasn't the only thing you'd done wrong back then, Severus, it was just the point where I couldn't tolerate it anymore. Your friends were attacking muggle-borns in the halls with Dark magic, and you didn't seem to think it was a problem. After spending the last year in the Slytherin common room with Harry, I think I can understand why you were unwilling to stand up against them but I didn't at the time. And I hardly saw you anymore before that day. You rarely left the dungeons. When you called me that horrible name, it made me realize how much you'd changed from the kid in the park in Spinner's End who told me being muggle-born didn't matter."

Severus nodded, looking broken open. "That day is my worst memory to date. Not because Potter and his friends humiliated me again, but because I lost your friendship and never recovered it."

"We can recover some of it now, Severus. I'm still here."

"I don't deserve your friendship, Lily," Severus said while looking at his hands.

"Because of what you did when you joined Voldemort? I know that you've changed since then, Severus."

"You don't know everything I did."

"Oh, is this about the prophecy?"

Severus looked up sharply. "Albus told you?"

"He didn't, but I always suspected. You came over to our side just as Voldemort heard the prophecy, and you always looked so guilty. You've just confirmed it for me. But I forgave you for that when I saw you cry over my body."

"You saw that?"

"I'd intended to linger until I saw Harry safe, so yes. I _do_ wish you'd checked on my crying baby," Severus grimaced. "But I couldn't resent you anymore after seeing how deeply you still cared about me."

"You were my first and best friend, Lily. I will never stop caring."

"I know that now, and that's why I've forgiven you. I've made my peace with our past, Severus. Let's move forward."

Severus took a breath and squared his shoulders, appearing to physically reject the lingering thoughts of the past. "Yes, let's."

Lily smiled broadly at him. "Wonderful. Now, the documents I picked up from Gringott's were my notes on the protective ritual I devised for Harry and completed the night I died. Since he's having difficulty with Dark magic sensitivity, and he's now Heir to a Dark house, I need to develop a new ritual to adjust the effects of my first one. Harry cannot wear the amulet forever, and he shouldn't be cut off from the Black family's magic. Are you up for a joint project?"

 

The two began discussing the counter-ritual, quickly falling back into the smooth teamwork they'd enjoyed in Potions and Charms before their friendship crumbled, and both were content. They had found peace.


End file.
